1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for the spatial allocation of at least one transponder to the cells of a detection area. More particularly, the invention relates to a system where the cells differ from one another by changeable or permanently different properties of an electromagnetic field.
2. The Prior Art
Transponders are mobile electronic switching circuits, which serve primarily for the identification of persons, animals, or objects, and allow for data exchange with a base station without contact. Transponders are also used to track moving objects for logistical purposes or for securing items of value.
With the application situations known hitherto, the spatial allocation of the transponder was effected by way of identification by means of a base station, in the range of which the transponder was located. This arrangement was restricted to the more immediate vicinity of an area created by an antenna of the base station. There was a need for spatial identification also to be achieved in a larger area than the range of a base station antenna.
In principle, the method of determining the position of mobile receiver devices is known. Thus, for example, the GSM mobile radio network is subdivided into radio cells, to which fixed-position radio stations are allocated. The mobile telephone receives several transmitting stations simultaneously in time slots and on different reception frequencies. The telephone then creates a connection with a particular radio station, or changes to another radio station with which the best possible radio transmission is guaranteed.
A mobile telephone also monitors fixed signaling zones for the purpose of signaling incoming calls. A message is passed to the network as soon as the mobile telephone switches to an adjacent signaling zone. In this situation, however, the spatial position determination is of subsidiary importance. More important is the issue of the best possible quality of the radio transmission. This means that another allocation might be effected due to screening or reflexions than would accord with the geographical position of the locations of the fixed-position radio stations.
Another type of position determination is effected with the GPS system. In this case, the signal from a number of fixed-position satellites in orbit is received by means of a GPS receiver, and the position of the receiver is determined from the difference in propagation times between the signals received.
An animal control system is known from WO 95/28691 A1. This system comprises a transmitter, which creates an electromagnetic field in an area from which the animal is to be kept away. The animal, in the drawing a dachshund, wears a collar with a transponder, an audible alarm which can be activated by the transponder, and an electric shock device. When the animal enters the electromagnetic field, this is detected by the transponder, which compares it with two threshold values. If an initial threshold value is exceeded, the audible alarm will first be activated, in order to warn the animal. If the animal ignores the audible alarm, and goes further, which is typical of dachshunds, the electric shock device will be activated when the second threshold value is exceeded. This should cause the animal to retrace its steps with alacrity. No location determination is provided for with this disclosure.
The invention is based on the objective of allowing for an unambiguous allocation of each transponder to cells of the detection area, on the basis of data transfer between a base station and at least one transponder.
This objective is attained in accordance with the invention with a system for the spatial allocation of at least one transponder to cells of a detection area, the cells of which differ from one another by changeable or permanently different properties of an electromagnetic field. The transponder receives the properties of the electromagnetic fields of the cells at its position individually, selectively, or as resultants. The properties are evaluated and the allocation to the cells is effected automatically in accordance with the characteristics of the individual electromagnetic fields received, the ratio of the proportions of the electromagnetic fields received selectively or as resultants, or the proportion predominant in the field strength of the electromagnetic fields received selectively or as resultants. Further developments and advantageous embodiments of the invention are discussed below.
For spatial allocation, it is sufficient if at least two cells are provided, which have electromagnetic field properties capable of being changed or permanently different. Capable of being changed in this context may mean that the properties are constantly changing, or that the properties are only different during a limited period of time, which serves, for example, for the detection process. The transponder evaluates the properties of the fields received. With non-overlapping fields, these are received and evaluated one after another. As long as the transponder is located in one of the fields, the different properties of the fields provide at least a rough indication of the position, in that the transponder remains in the cell which pertains to this field. It is also possible to derive a direction of movement from the sequence of fields into which the transponder has entered. Because of the constant or temporary difference between the fields, when the transponder enters a field from outside it is also capable of making an unambiguous allocation as to which field it has entered.
In the event of overlapping fields, a number of different situations may arise. If the fields have different frequencies, and if the transponder is equipped with several receivers, it is possible for several fields to be evaluated simultaneously. If the transponder is equipped with one receiver, it is likewise possible to monitor several fields if the fields are switched on or off respectively in the time multiplex, or if the frequency of the receiver is switched over.
It is also possible for the fields to be superimposed with the same or almost the same frequency, and therefore for the resultant of the superimposed fields to be evaluated by the receiver. The allocation of the transponder to the individual cells is then effected by the fact that the properties are compared between several selectively received fields. The allocation is determined in accordance with either the fraction which predominates in field strength, or from the proportions between the fractions. With a resultant field, the allocation is made on the basis of which fractions of the resultant fields predominate and are therefore capable of being reliably evaluated.
An evaluation becomes particularly simple and unambiguous if operations are being conducted with fields of the same frequency, and if the phase of the fields of adjacent cells differ by 180 degrees. The properties of the fields can in this case be varied to such a degree that, for the purpose of a position determination, for the duration of a measuring period the phase angle of the fields of some cells is switched over cyclically between 0 degrees and 180 degrees, while the phase angle of the fields of the other adjacent cells is retained. The transponder can then easily determine which cell it is located in, by evaluating the phases within the measuring period.
If the characteristics of the fields of the cells differ markedly, at least a rough indicative allocation is possible as to which cell the transponder is located in. A precise position would, by contrast, also make it necessary for the conditions of the field strengths of the individual fields to be evaluated.
Because the transponders carry out the allocation independently, in the simplest case no dialogue is required between the transponder and the base station. Rather, the presence of the electromagnetic fields is sufficient. As a result, it is also possible for several transponders, located simultaneously in the detection area, to determine their allocation to the individual cells simultaneously and independently of one another. Inasmuch as several response channels may pertain to the base station, the positions determined can be signaled to the base station simultaneously in the frequency multiplex or almost simultaneously in the time multiplex.
The solution according to the invention is in contrast to proposed solutions in which the evaluation is not effected directly in the transponder but rather by the base station alone, or in the transponder/base station dialogue. According to the invention, the speed of the position determination is independent of the number of transponders located in the detection area, and likewise independent of the data rate of the dialogue between the transponders and the base station.
According to a further embodiment, it is possible, with the same proportion of fractions of the electromagnetic fields received selectively or resultantly, or with an indefinite evaluation of the characteristics of the electromagnetic fields received resultantly, for this result to be evaluated as the limit between two adjacent cells.
This further embodiment in this case makes it possible, as a special case, for the position to be determined in a transition area of the fields of two adjacent cells. Because field strength drops off exponentially as distance from the transmitting antenna increases, a relatively narrow and sharply delineated area lies between adjacent cells (demarcation line), in which the field strength of the antennae allocated to the individual cells is the same.
If the properties of the fields can be evaluated independently of one another, this situation can be determined by a comparison of the fractions.
By contrast, with a resultant field, e.g. a field of an extinction, this leads to an indefinite evaluation. An unambiguous evaluation is no longer possible because the transponder may even be located outside the detection area of the base station. If the transponder has previously detected valid location data, and thereafter another valid item of location data is again detected by the transponder, this is a criterion for location in the limit area (demarcation line) between the cells.
Provision is further made for the results of the allocation to one of the cells and/or to the borderline between two adjacent cells to be internally stored in a memory. This makes it possible for the protocolled data to be transferred later to the base station or to an interrogating station, and to be evaluated there, or for an evaluation of a larger volume of data to be carried out in the transponder.
Accordingly, according to another embodiment, a statistical evaluation of the frequency of allocation to one of the cells and/or to the borderline between two adjacent cells can be carried out directly in the transponder. This evaluation is carried out before the measured position is signaled to the base station.
In this way, a type of filtering is possible; with which it is possible for erroneous position determinations in the transponder to be eliminated. This is a good idea if an alarm signal is linked to the position determination, and it is intended that false alarms should be avoided.
In the case of allocation to selected cells and/or to cells bordering on one another, a switching process may preferably be activated by the transponder which may take place immediately, after a delay, or after statistical evaluation. If it therefore possible both for every position determination to be signaled to the base station immediately or with a delay, or for a filtering effect to be instituted, capable of adjustment in its filter depth.
The transponder may also evaluate the sequence of the allocation to one of the cells and/or to the borderline between two adjacent cells. In a manner similar to a tachograph, this will allow for the determination of a movement profile and also a direction of movement to be determined.
It is then possible, when changing the allocation to selected cells and/or between mutually adjacent cells, to carry out a switching process by the transponder, in a specified sequence, immediately, delayed, or after statistical evaluation of frequency. The switching process may involve a local action, such as an optical or audible alarm, a deactivation of an electronic circuit, or the reduction of value or marking of value items.
These measures are particularly suitable for applications involving theft prevention of valuable items. For example, a cash or value instrument holder may be equipped with a transponder to release a marking substance or coloring agent. The marking substance or coloring agent will mark the cash or the value instruments or render them unusable as soon as they are removed from a security area without authorization. In the case of devices provided with electronic circuits, the electronic circuit can be deactivated so that it is rendered unusable without reactivation by means of an activation code.
In addition to this, or as an alternative, it is also possible to carry out a remote-control action by means of the switching process, via a signal line or by emitting a radio signal to at least one radio receiver. Corresponding actions, such as the issue of an alarm, can then be implemented by the base station.
It is also possible for the base station or a writing and/or reading (xe2x80x9cwrite/readxe2x80x9d) device to activate the switching processes to be carried out in the transponder, to select the type of actions initiated, and/or to implement the writing or amendment of data in the memory of the transponder. In the simplest case, it is possible to omit communication from the transponder to the base station. For example a monitoring device for building entrances and exits the base station could use electromagnetic fields to create areas or a demarcation line at the exits to be protected. If passed by an unauthorized person, the electromagnetic field would actuate one of the functions described earlier.
If, for example, the owner of a notebook computer wishes to pass through the area of the demarcation line, without being challenged, he must arrange for his movements to be coded accordingly (e.g. released) before leaving his computer with the integrated anti-theft transponder. This can likewise be done by transferring a code by means of the base station or by means of a write/read device.
As a check, the transponder could send its number, in parallel with the function described above, to register whether the transponder is really passing the demarcation line (check-out). The same function is used in order to identify in this mode that a transponder has been brought back into the building again (check-in).
The changeable or permanently different properties of the electromagnetic fields may be formed by one of the parameters, or by a combination of the parameters, of field strength, inter-field phase, frequency, and modulation content. In principle, in this situation, all parameters are suitable for the purpose which will allow for a differentiation of the characteristics. In practice, it is useful to select one parameter or a combination of parameters which will allow for the most unambiguous possible differentiation, as well as being unaffected by interference. A further criterion for parameter selection lies in the fact that, apart from a Yes/No decision, additional analog identifier values are to be transmitted. These values make it possible not only to determine the peripheries of the fields and the demarcation line, but also to determine a relative position in the field itself.
The changeable properties of the electromagnetic fields can, if required, be dimensioned in such a way that a fixed or displaceable demarcation line is created between different cells. Due to the exponentially decreasing field strength, as the distance from the transmitter increases, a very narrow transitional area occurs between adjacent cells, which can be regarded as a demarcation line. By carrying out specific changes to the field strength conditions, this zone can be displaced in certain areas. Accordingly, if the locations where the antennae can be installed are restricted, the demarcation line can be altered, by means of electrical balancing and allocated to the desired position.
In one practical embodiment of the invention, the frequency of the electromagnetic fields serving to provide the spatial allocation of the transponders lies in the LF range of up to 150 kHz, and preferably between 8 kHz and 125 kHz.
This low operating frequency provides the system with a large penetration depth in materials. In addition, the homogeneity of the electromagnetic fields will only be slightly impaired by objects in the vicinity of the transmitting antennae. Accordingly, installation is also possible even in the immediate proximity of metal building elements. By contrast with high-frequency fields, no reflections occur, which could lead to undesirable and changing zero positions, or the increasing of the field strength. In addition, the fields are also hardly affected by objects introduced dynamically into the detection area, or deposited there. Moreover, screening for the purposes of manipulation is not effective, or only to a limited degree.
A frequency for signaling back from the transponder to a base station is located, to advantage, in the high frequency range, preferably above 10 MHz. The operating frequencies for transmission and reception are, as a result, so far apart from one another than duplex operation is possible without any interference effect. The high frequency for the return channel also has the advantage that the transponder only requires a very small antenna and low transmitting power. In addition, in the frequency range indicated, there is hardly any interference present due to switching processes from other electrical equipment or due to atmospheric effects, with the result that reliable data transfer can in most cases be guaranteed.
The high frequency does have the disadvantage, however, that the electromagnetic fields can very easily be screened or shielded. To compensate for this disadvantage, or, in the event of a transfer line suffering from interference in the high frequency range, the return signal frequency or an additional return signal frequency is located in the LF range of up to 150 kHz, preferably between 14 kHz and 125 kHz. In this way, signaling from the transponder to the base station may take place despite such screening or interference.
According to a further embodiment, each transponder, after a first or repeat entry into one of the electromagnetic fields of the detection area, may be assigned to a general response channel, by means of a code contained in the electromagnetic field of the base station. The response channel may take the form of a time slot and/or a frequency for a first or repeat identification.
In the first instance, then, systems channels suffering from interference, or engaged channels, can be excluded, which accordingly guarantees a rapid and reliable identification of the new transponders, or of the transponders re-entering the field. The code can also be linked to the location identification marker of the cells, or to other data from the base station.
It is also advantageous if each transponder, after a first or repeat entry into one of the electromagnetic fields of the detection area, transmits an individual identifier to the base station, and the base station then assigns the transponder an unambiguous channel for return signals.
This has the advantage that several transponders can selectively transmit return messages regarding their position to the base station. The position then can be determined unambiguously via the channel from which transponder the return signals are coming.
The channel for return signals may be formed by a time window and/or a frequency channel within the frequency range reserved for return signals. If several frequency channels are available, simultaneous return signals from several transponders are possible. This makes it possible, even with low individual data rates, for the entire data throughput to be increased.
After the allocation of a return channel, each transponder may be adapted to transmit data regarding its spatial allocation in relation to the cells of the detection area. Transmission may be done on a regular basis or at the request of the base station. As a result, an ordered data transfer is possible, which allows for a plurality of transponders to be managed simultaneously in the detection area. Collisions, i.e. simultaneous and futile transmissions by several transponders, will be avoided. Accordingly, the limited energy sources of the transponders will be protected from premature exhaustion.
It is also possible for every transponder, at the request of the base station or of a write/read device, to transmit additional identification data and/or situation data and/or data from its memory content to the base station or to the write/read device.
In this way, correction data, for example, may be interrogated. In addition, manipulations involving attempted changes to the entitlement data may likewise be detected. A check on the battery voltage is also possible, in order to be able to indicate the need for replacement in good time.
A further security measure can be provided by having at least one HF receiver monitor the transmission path in the high-frequency range between the transponder and the base station. In this way, in the event of an interruption to the transmission path in the high-frequency range from the transponder to the base station, a return signal may be sent in the LF range.
This arrangement makes it possible for a fault in the transmission path in the high-frequency range to be identified in good time, i.e. already shortly after a transponder has entered the detection area, and for this to be signaled if necessary.
In one embodiment, the transponder is installed in the housing of an electronic device which is to be monitored. The transponder is connected to the electronic circuit in such a way that conditions and/or data stored in the electronic circuit can be read out, and can be transferred to the base station by means of the transponder, and/or conditions of the electronic circuit can be set by the base station via the transponder, and/or data can be written in and stored in memory.
With this very close mechanical and electrical connection between the transponder and the electronic circuit, attempts at manipulation are very difficult and not possible without expert knowledge. In addition to this, a direct data exchange between the transponder and the electronic circuit is possible, and, if required, existing hardware and software resources can be used jointly.
The invention further relates to a base station for a system. In this respect, the invention is based on the objective of creating a base station which will allow for the unambiguous allocation of a transponder to cells of the detection area.
This object is resolved by having at least two spatially separated transmitter devices which create electromagnetic fields with changeable or permanently different properties. With regard to mode of effect and advantages, reference is made to the explanations in connection with the description of the system.
According to a further embodiment, the transmitter devices are synchronized by a control device. This makes it possible for the desired field properties to be maintained with a high degree of precision, which is of importance for the reliability of the determination of the position.
The base station may, in addition, comprise reception devices and an evaluation device associated with these. This arrangement increases the reliability of the data transfer from the transponder to the base station by avoiding the effect of screening, local interference, or interference on one of the usable frequencies.
Finally, the invention relates to a transponder for a system. In this respect, the invention has the objective of creating a transponder which will allow for an unambiguous allocation to cells of the detection area.
This objective is resolved by a transponder comprising at least one receiver device for the electromagnetic fields radiated by the base station and an evaluation device. Further embodiments are discussed below.
With regard to mode of effect and advantages, reference is made to the explanations in connection with the description of the system.
According to the invention, a transmitter device capable of being controlled by the evaluation device of the transponder may also be provided for issuing a reply to the base station.
This transmitter device allows for duplex communication between the transponder and the base station, and so expands the monitoring potential of the transponder.